


How we fell in love

by Trixieply



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lian Yu Island (Arrow TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixieply/pseuds/Trixieply
Summary: Have you always wondered how Nyssa and Sara met. How they fell in love. That is what this story will be about.Disclaimer: I do not own  Arrow they are owned by the CW
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sara’s POV

I am drifting in the water...again, after being sucked back into the water again. Why do I always get sucked into the water? Why do I always drown? Why is this the second time already? 

I can see the freighter go down and all I can think about is Ollie. How he died while fighting Slade and I am the one who is back drifting in the ocean just like the last time.

My head hurts. Not just my head, but also my leg and my arm. I am so tired, I just want to fall asleep and escape this nightmare that is happening since the Queen's gambit went down.

I want to go home so badly. Tell my family that I am alive, that I didn’t die on the gambit. I want to forget everything that happened the past year, forget Ivo, forget Lian Yu and forget Slade.

I finally pass out while I am still drifting in the ocean. 

****************************************************************************************************

Later that day

I wake up on a beach. I try to get up but I can’t thanks to all the pain I have. I see the freighter in the distance so I figure out I am back on Lian Yu. 

Everything hurts, the sand is sticking to my body and the sun is burning. I am hungry and thirsty. 

With all my strength left I get up and make it to the trees a little further on the island and I immediately collapse on the ground. At least I am out of the burning sun now. I pass out again.

****************************************************************************************************

In the night

I wake up again. I just want to keep sleeping and not wake up anymore. It is dark so I figure it is night. I am starting to think about everything that happened.

I hope Oliver is okay and Slade is dead. Even though I don’t think Oliver made it. I start to cry. Slade had the mirakuru in him and was way stronger than Oliver. 

I think about my family. How much Laurel probably hates me and my parents that have lost their daughter. All of this is making me even more sad. 

The pain is getting worse and only moving a little hurts like hell. After a while I pass out again, while thinking how I will die on this stupid island.

I hope you liked it and let me know what you think:)


	2. chapter 2

Ras al Ghul’s Pov

It is finally October 2008 I have been waiting for this moment since 1960 when Ta-er al-Sahfar left the League of Assassins. She was a great warrior and I would love to see her back in the league. 

She told me that Nyssa was the one that found her around this time so I think it is finally time to make sure Nyssa will find her.

I called one of my assassins to inform Nyssa that once she is back from her mission I want to see her immediately. 

****************************************************************************************************

Nyssa’s POV

I just got back from my mission and one of the members informed me that my father wanted to see me immediately. I am wondering what is so urgent that my father wants to see me right now.

I step into my father's room and I bow before him, as I am supposed to do. He then signals me to stand up, so I do as he said. 

“Hello my child, I am happy to see your safe return, but I have another mission for you” is what he said to me. “Yes Father, where does it take place and who is the target?” is what I ask.

“I want you to go to an island called Lian Yu in the North China sea, there is not a certain target, but I want you to bring me what you can find”. “Yes father, when will I have to leave?”. “Tomorrow morning and you will take 3 other members with you”. “Yes father” is what I say.

When I am on my way to my room I am thinking about what a weird mission this is. Normally we get send on a mission while knowing who or what the target is, but my father is really vague about this. That is nothing like him.

****************************************************************************************************

That evening

I just went to the library that we have in the league, so I can get some information about Lian Yu. I know that the name of the island translation is purgatory, so that is already something that is great. 

Tomorrow morning I am going to leave and I will see what will happen. I think this is just all a weird thing that my father is so vague about all of this. So I am going to have a good night of rest.


	3. chapter 3

Nyssa’s POV

It is the next day and we are on our way to Lian Yu. We are on the boat now and it is the afternoon already and we decided that we would set up a camp the moment we would arrive on Lian Yu and go search the island the next day.

We finally see Lian Yu in the distance, but we also see a boat that has sunk into the water. It looked like it just happened, because we saw smoke coming off of the boat. I ordered the others to take a closer look at the boat.

While we were coming closer to the boat we saw some death people laying in the water. We saw pieces of the boat drifting in the water. I was curious to find out what had happened here.

****************************************************************************************************

Sara’s POV

I woke up again, I don’t know what time it is. How long I have been laying here on the ground trying to fight for my life or rather waiting to die. 

Everything is hurting even more than it already did in the beginning. I am also sweating a lot so I think I have a fever as well thanks to my infected wounds.

I also really need some water to drink and I need something to eat, but I just can’t move everything hurts way too bad.

I try to get up, but I fall back down again. I lay back down again and I lose consciousness again. 

****************************************************************************************************

Nyssa’s POV

Later that day

After we couldn’t find anyone or anything interesting between the wreckage of the boat, we went to the otherside of the island and we set up our camp.

I started to think about what happened on that boat. From what we saw it looked like the boat had an explosion on it and it seemed like no one had survived the explosion. At least no one that we could find.

Tomorrow we will search the island for anything that we can find and maybe get an answer for what happened with the wreckage. Why there was an explosion that killed everyone that we could find. 

****************************************************************************************************

Next morning

Sara’s POV

I wake up again and I just want to die. Everything hurts, I am hungry and thirsty. Maybe this is my punishment for what I have done the past year, dying over multiple days while everything starts to hurt more and more. I get more hungry and thirsty over the days and then finally die. 

I try to get up again, but it just isn’t working at all. I start to think again about everything that happened the last year.While being lost in my thoughts I lose consciousness again, but just before I lose consciousness, I hear something behind me, but I am too tired to keep my eyes open.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nyssa’s POV

It is the next morning and we are getting ready to search the island for something interesting. We decided to split up, so everyone was going in another direction. 

I was wondering if there even is something on this island. Everything that I read about it, the island seemed pretty dark, just the meaning of the name Lian Yu is not something pretty. 

I started to walk to the north side of the island. I had my bow and arrows with me and my sword. I started to climb. We are supposed to come all together at the end of the day, back to our camp.

****************************************************************************************************

Later that day  
It is already midday now and I have been walking around the island for some time now and I haven’t been able to find anything interesting. The island has a lot of dangers already. It isn’t a place to just have some fun.

I have been avoiding a lot of landmines already, because for some reason there are a lot here on the island. I finally saw the ocean again so I decided to walk to the beach and take a break there from my search and eat something. 

When I arrive on the beach I see the wreckage of the boat again and I start wondering again what happened there. It isn’t pretty at all.

After having finished my lunch on the beach, I decide to walk further to see if I can find something. I wonder if there are people here, how they are able to survive with all the dangers the island brings already. If there are people here I wonder how they even ended up in this place. 

****************************************************************************************************

An hour later

I have been walking over the beach now for quite some time and I am actually thinking about turning back to our camp, because it is already getting late now.

While trying to decide if I should turn back to our camp and follow our search tomorrow, or keep on walking. I hear something on my left just between the trees.

I walk in that direction while having my bow and arrow pulled back. It looks like something or someone is struggling with something. I approach what is hidden between the trees.

When I arrive I see a girl lying on the ground and it seems like she is hurt. So I lower my bow, this girl doesn’t seem like a tread. I also check her pulse. It is there but very weak. It also looks like she has passed out after struggling with something, because that is what I heard. So I figure out that she has barely any energy left. 

It is still a pretty young girl and I figure maybe she will know what happened on the boat, but in the condition she is in now she will not be able to help.


	5. Chapter 5

Nyssa’s POV

I look at the girl again and take a better look and she is actually really pretty even though she has a lot of injuries. Taking a better look at her injuries I see that some of her wounds are infected, which is not a good sign. I wonder how long she has been laying here.

She also looks dehydrated which is also not a good sign so I kneel down and try to give her some water. While I try to give her some water her eyes open and I can see that they are a really beautiful blue, but not a lot later she passes out again. 

I was able to make her drink a little, but that doesn’t work anymore so I decided to carry her back to our camp so I can nurse her wounds. She is very light when I lift her in my arms and she groans when I lift her thanks to her injuries. I start to carry her back to camp as fast as I can

****************************************************************************************************

An hour later

Nyssa’s POV

I have been carrying this girl back to our camp now for a while. When her eyes open again and she looks very confused, but she doesn’t look scared. She seems more conscious than the last time so I put her down and try to give her some water again.

She drinks some of the water that I give her. While she is drinking the water that I give her I start to wonder what her name is. “What is your name?” is what I ask her in english, when she is done drinking the water that I gave her. 

She looks confused, so I ask her again “What is your name?” I want to ask her in another language, because it looked like she didn’t understand. “Sara” is what she said. That is a pretty name I think. “Nice to meet you Sara, my name is Nyssa. While looking in this girls eyes it looks like she has been through a lot and 

I start to pick her up again and she groans again, because it hurts. “You’re gonna be fine, you are safe now” is what I tell her, but I am not so sure if that will actually happen. She passes out again, while I start to walk back to camp again with Sara in my arms, wondering what happened to this girl. 

****************************************************************************************************

Sara’s POV

I wake up again, I am tired and I really want to drink something. I start to feel that I am moving, I look around and I see that I am being carried by someone, a dark haired woman. This actually confuses me who is here on this island, everyone died.

She puts me down and makes me drink some water. This just feels great having some water to drink. While being lost in my thoughts again I didn’t hear the women ask me a question. She sees that I am confused and asks it again “What is your name?” she asks me. “Sara” is all I manage to say, my voice hurts a lot while saying that

“Nice to meet you Sara, my name is Nyssashe says. She picks me up again and I groan it hurts a lot. “You’re gonna be fine, you are safe now” is what she said. I don’t really know if I should believe her. I mean Ivo was nice to me too, but that didn’t turn out pretty as well. I start to pass out again, because everything hurts so much.


	6. chapter 6

Nyssa’s POV

I arrived back at our camp with Sara in my arms. I see that the others aren’t back yet so I lay Sara down and see if I can find some medical supplies, so I can treat her wounds, because they don’t look good at all.

I see the supplies I need and take them to where I put Sara down. She is still unconscious, but I don’t think she will for long when I start to treat her infected wounds. I started to clean her wounds and as I expected she started to wake up.

She groans because it hurts so much so I give her a sedative against the pain and she falls back to sleep. I go on with treating her wounds when one of the members also arrives at our camp. She looks at me and sees that I have someone with me.

“Could you get some water please?” I ask her and she gives me a nod and I go on with treating Sara’s wounds. “Here is the water,” she says. “Thank you” I say. “Do you know who she is and what happened to her?” she asks me. “I don’t know what happened to her. I hope she might know something about what happened with the boat that sank, I only know that her name is Sara, other than that I have now idea.”I tell her.

While we are treating Sara’s wounds the other two members also return, they start to make dinner, because it is getting late. We finished treating Sara’s injuries. The one on her left leg and her right arm are the two that took the most time, because they were very badly infected. She also has some other bigger wounds, but she has a lot of minor cuts and bruises all over her body. 

Now that we are done with treating her injuries, we let her rest and we are all gonna eat and go over the plan tomorrow. “Has anyone found something else or not?” I ask. Nobody found something or someone else that might have been interesting. We decide that tomorrow we will do one search again over the island and if we don’t find something or someone else that we will return home tomorrow evening, because Sara needs better medical help that we can’t give her here. 

We are all done going over the plan and having had dinner, so we decide to go back to our tents. Sara is resting in my tent now, so I took some of the food that we had and some water with me so Sara could eat something, because she hasn’t eaten something in quite a long time I think, she looks really skinny. When I arrive I see that she is having a bad dream so I try to wake her up.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara’s POV

“10 seconds” Ivo sais. “You freaking psychopath!” Oliver yells. “History will make that judgement. Five seconds” Ivo sais. I am so scared. “Time’s up” Ivo says and he points the gun at me, but Oliver jumps in front of me “No, no!” Oliver yells. “I guess you made your choice” Ivo says, but then I wake up screaming.

I see Nyssa kneeled down beside me and she looks worried. That image of Shado is just something that I can’t get out of my mind. I hear Nyssa say something, but I don’t know what she is saying, because I am too lost in my thoughts. She looks even more worried now.

“Sara are you okay?” She asks again with a worried look on her face, I finally hear what she is saying. “Yeah I am okay, it was just a bad dream” I say in response. “Do you have bad dreams a lot?” she asks. “Sometimes” I say in response, but actually I have them all the time, thanks to the last year.

****************************************************************************************************

Nyssa’s POV

I try to wake Sara up, because it seems like she is having a really bad dream right now. She is screaming and tossing around, but then she finally wakes up. She looks a bit confused. “Sara are you okay?”I ask her. She doesn’t answer me so this is making me even more worried. “Sara are you okay?” I ask her again. “Yeah it was just a bad dream” She said in response. I wonder if she is having nightmares a lot. 

“Do you have bad dreams a lot? I ask her. “Sometimes” she said in a response. I don’t think that she is telling me the truth, but I don’t want to ask her right now. I am interested in finding out more and more about Sara, but for now I let it be. Tomorrow we will have more time for that. 

“I brought you some food. I figured you might be hungry, because it looks like you haven’t had something to eat for quite some time. “Yes I am hungry a lot and as you said yourself I haven’t had something to eat for quite some time” she said in response. I give her the food so she can eat it. “Thank you,” she said. “Your welcome”.

When she is done eating she hands me the empty plate. It looks like she is thinking about something. Then she asks me a question “Who are you? And what are you planning on doing with me?”. I am taken aback by this. I know she won’t be happy with the answer she is gonna get. I mean who will be when they find out that a league of assassins exists and you have to come with.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow,” I say in response. She looks confused. “You need to rest more, your injuries are really bad” is what I tell her. She nods and lays back down. I am feeling sorry for this beautiful girl. The league isn’t a place for her and though as of right now she is the only interesting thing we have found except for the boat and maybe she knows something about that as well. While being lost in my thoughts I fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Nyssa’s POV

I wake up and it is the next morning. I see that Sara is still asleep so I leave and see what the others are doing. The others are already packing their stuff so they can search the island again. This time I am not going with them, because I am watching over Sara. Today I have to tell Sara who we are and what we do. I am actually not looking forward to it.

The others just left and I took some breakfast with me and decided to check on Sara again and see if she wants some breakfast. I see she is stirring again and it looks like she is a nightmare again when I enter the tent again. She woke up and looked disoriented and confused again.

Then she sees me standing. “Good morning,” she said. “Good morning, do you want some breakfast?” I ask her. “Yes I’m starving” she said so I gave her her breakfast and watched while she was eating her breakfast. 

Her eyes are so beautiful, but they have a darkness in them. I can see she has been through a lot, but I am curious what. I am curious what an american girl is doing on an island in the north China sea. How she ended up the way I found her. How she got all of these injuries, I want to know how all of this happened. “How are you feeling?” I ask her.

****************************************************************************************************

Sara’s POV

I wake up again after having a bad dream, just like yesterday. ‘Where am I ? What is happening?’ I think to myself, but then I remember what happened. Eventually I see Nyssa standing, watching me with that worried look on her face again. “Good morning” I say to her. “Good morning, do you want some breakfast?” She asks me. “Yes I’m starving” I say. She hands me the food.

I start to eat my breakfast and having food to eat again just feels great. While I am eating, I see that Nyssa is watching me. This is the first time I really take a good look at my ‘savier’, because I don’t really trust anybody anymore after everything that has happened the last year.

She has beautiful dark long raven hair. She is wearing a red long sleeve T-shirt with some black leather pants and black combat boots. I wonder what she is actually doing here on Lian Yu, because I don’t think she just knew that I was lying here on the beach. Even though she is beautiful I don’t know if I can trust her, she is wearing a couple of weapons on her, but yesterday she had a lot more weapons on her. 

“How are you feeling?” Nyssa asks me. “A little better than I did yesterday, but my injuries hurt a lot” I say in response. “It will get better,”she said to me. I smile, I want to believe her, but I just can’t seem to trust her or anyone in general. I heard some other people outside of the tent yesterday. There is an awkward silence and I remember our conversation from yesterday. “But...who are you and what are you planning on doing with me? Yesterday you said you would tell me” I ask her again.


	9. chapter 9

Nyssa’s POV

“But… who are you and what are you planning on doing with me? Yesterday you said you would tell me” Sara asks. “Uhm yeah I said that yesterday” I told her. I am thinking about how I should tell her. She probably won’t like the answer and she doesn’t have a lot of options for herself. She has to come with us whether she likes it or not and after that who knows what will happen with her.

“Yes you did” she said. “Okay I will tell you what you want to know, but I am not so sure you will like the awnser and there aren't really other options for you” I say. “Oh...okay” she said. It looks like she is thinking about what I just said and she looks confused about my answer so far. I am guessing she will be even more after I am done telling her everything.

“So answering your first question, my name is Nyssa and I am the daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, he is the leader of the League of Assassins.” I say and Sara looks kinda confused, but scared not at all. “League of Assassins, wow never thought that something like that would exist in this world.” She said. “Well yeah it does and I am the daughter of the leader.” I say. “You don’t look so scared, most people that find out that the League of Assassins exist are really scared.” I tell her. “Most people probably haven’t been through the things that I have been through the past year” she tells me. This is interesting I think. I actually want to ask her what she means by that, but I think we will leave that for later.

“What is the answer to my second question?” She asks. “What are you planning on doing with me?” “I am not totally sure what is going to happen, but I do know that you at least have to come with us back to the League of Assassins. My father sent us here to see if we could find anything or anyone interesting and so far you are the only thing we found.” I said. “Oh” she said. “Your father was pretty vague I think about what you had to do,” Sara says. “You are right about that.” I tell her.

There is growing a silence between us. I think Sara is trying to figure out how to deal with all the information I just gave her. I think back to the boat that we found and I decide to ask Sara a question about it, maybe she knows something about what happened there. “Do you know anything about the boat that went down here before the coast?” I ask. Her face formed a scared and confused expression. “Ollie” is all she managed to say.


	10. chapter 10

Sara’s POV

Do you know anything about the boat that went down here before the coast? Nyssa asks me. The boat, the freighter, Ivo, Slade all the memories of the past year are coming back again. Why does she want to know that? What happened with Ollie? O my god Ollie. “Ollie” I manage to say.

“Do you know anything about it, Sara?” Nyssa asks again. “I...I” I don’t know what to say anymore. I don’t want to talk about it. It scares me and I have to think about everything that happened again after the Queen's Gambit went down. I feel the tears forming in my eyes again. Why, why does she want to know this. The tears escape my eyes now and I am crying. I see that Nyssa is starting to look very confused and concerned. 

I am getting more lost in my thoughts and I hear Nyssa say something to me, but I can’t make up what she said. She is starting to look more worried and worried by the second and I start to panic more and more. I don’t want to be here anymore, I want to go home. I don’t want to go with Nyssa, she has no idea what will happen to me when we arrive, or she is lying. Then I finally hear Nyssa say something “Sara...Sara are you okay? she asks.

Nyssa’s POV

“Sara...Sara can you hear me”I say, but she isn’t responding to anything I say. She starts to cry and I start to worry, seeing her reaction she probably knows what happened there or at least knows something, but it looks like she is having a panic attack and I can’t seem to calm her down. What has happened to her. I am wondering, what happened that she is getting a panic attack after just asking something.

“Sara...Sara are you okay?” I ask again. It looks like she finally hears me and she starts to calm down a little bit. “Uhm I...I” is all she managed to say. “Do you want some water to drink?” I ask her. She nods so I walk out of the tent and get some water, when I do so I see one of the members coming back. She tells me that she hasn’t found anything and I don’t have a lot of hope that the other two might find something. I think we will leave tomorrow back to Nanda Parbat, but we will see when the others come back. 

I walk back into the tent. Sara looks scared, but it looks like she calmed down a bit. I gave her the water and she took it. I take another look at her, she looks scared and that would be the first time, since I found her that she really looks scared. “Thank you,” Sara said. It startled me, because I was in my thoughts again. “You're welcome,” I tell her. She looks at me “Why do you wanna know what happened on that boat?” She asks then. 

“My father sent me here to find something or someone, remember” I say. “Oh yeah” she said. “It looks like you know something about it atleast” I say. “I spent a year on that boat” she then said and she looked down, looking like she was about to cry again. “Do you also know why it went down?” I ask. “Yes I do, that is the reason I am hurt the way I am right now” she said.


	11. Chapter 11

Nyssa’s POV

“Yes I do, that is the reason I am hurt the way I am right now” she said. “Can you tell me what happened, since the first time you arrived at the boat?” I ask. It looks like she is thinking about answering me or not. “If you won’t you have to tell us when we arrive in Nanda Parbat and I don’t think it will be as friendly asked as it is now” I tell her. She looks at me and sighs. 

“Alright you win” she said. “I uh… I ended up on the boat, because the boat that I was on before went down and I was drifting in the water when I saw that boat. They basically saved me from dying” Sara tells me. “Uhm when I arrived there I was thrown into a cell” she said. ”A cell?” I ask her. “Uh yeah there were a lot there and also a lot of people were being held there. Eventually I was introduced to Antony Ivo, their leader and he gave me the option to help him with his research or to be turned into a test subject myself. That is what all those people were. I chose to help him so that is what I did for a year. Ivo was obsessed with Mirakuru, it was a drug that was supposed to enhance physical abilities when injected.” she said. “Did you find it?” I ask her. Something like that shouldn’t even exist.

“Uhm well we did, we ended up on this island where I later got reunited with my friend Oliver who was with me on the first boat that went down. I thought he was dead. I helped him and his friends find the Mirakuru, but when we found it, Ivo and his man had found us. We injected Slade with the Mirakuru, because he was gonna die and we thought it wouldn’t work because he didn’t get a sedative. When Ivo and his man found us, he” I see that she is starting to cry. “He made Oliver choose between me and Shado, Oliver's other friend, he chose me and Shado was...was shot.” she said tears now streaming down her face.

“It turned out that Slade didn’t die and the Mirakuru worked, he helped us escape Ivo’s man and after some time we all decided to take over the freighter, the boat, but Ivo told Slade that Oliver was the one to blame for Shado’s dead and he turned on us. Mirakuru was messing with his mind. Then after some time Oliver and I tried to take the freighter again, but it went sideways. Oliver managed to destroy the Mirakuru in a fire and during a fight the boat went down, because another friend of ours had shot a torpedo at the freighter and I was sucked into the water again.” She said. “That is how I ended up here”. 

This is a lot of information and I see that Sara is still crying, so I offer her some water again and she takes it. I tell her to keep resting and I leave the tent. I am trying to go over all this information, a lot has happened here and it is not good. After hearing Sara’s story, I believe she is really strong. She managed to still be alive after all that happened to her. I don’t know what my father wants with her, but I am pretty sure that this is something interesting at least. Tomorrow we will leave and make our way back to Nanda Parbat and we will see how that will go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for updating this so late, but for now this is the end of the story, I hope you enjoyed and maybe when my writersblock is gone I will make a part two:)


End file.
